Enchantress
by Lightning-Tenshi-29
Summary: She begged the well to take her wherever she was needed, and it did exactly that. Kagome didn't expect to be trapped down a well in the middle of Britannia, or to be face to face with a demon again, but she certainly was thankful she had the chance to love and be loved again. [Kagome x Estarossa]
1. Chapter 1

_**Enchantress **_

_**Chapter one**_

_She begged the well to take her wherever she was needed, and it did exactly that. Kagome didn't expect to be trapped down a well in the middle of Britannia, or to be face to face with a demon again, but she certainly was thankful that she had the chance to love and be loved again._

* * *

_'Just one last try can't hurt, can it?' _Kagome thought to herself, her hand lingering on the smooth stone rim of the well. Even after two years, she was still trying to get back to the friends that she treasured so dearly.

Often she found herself jumping into the well, praying to see the familiar blue light around her as she was transported back in time. It never happened. _'Just one more try.' _She told herself every time. She sat on the edge of the well, her legs dangling into it as she stared towards the dusty bottom of the well. She had told her mother she was off to the well house, every time she went she let her family know, just in case the well did work she did not want them to worry.

Kagome sighed. She hoped more than anything that her friends were alright, that they were enjoying their life and that they were truly happy even if she could not be there with them. She never stopped trying to get back to them, and she never stopped looking for demons, either. Occasionally she would sense one, only to realise that it was a human with a trace of demonic blood in them.

But that was to be expected, the human and demon races had practically merged and become one, with some people being far more human than others. Kagome never found a single trace of any of her Feudal Era friends in the present. All she had was a well, and her own hope that the gods would find a way for her to be happy, even if it wasn't with those that she encountered in the past.

Since she had been unable to get back to the past, her life in the present improved a bit. She graduated with good grades, which surprised even her. She grew closer than ever to Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, but Kagome still felt that something was missing. Without her friends from the past, she couldn't help but to feel lonely without them, it was like they left a hole in her heart that nobody could fill.

Once the jewel disappeared and she became unable to travel back in time, it had felt like she was searching for a purpose again. Kagome wanted to feel like she had a place in the world, a reason for existing again. As she readied herself for the fall, she clutched a hand to her chest.

_'Please, dear gods,' _She thought, praying silently although she was no longer sure if it was for a reunion with her friends or for a feeling of belonging.

Normally, she would ask the well to take her back to the Warring States Era. But for whatever reason, she strayed from that tradition.

_"Please, take me where I am needed."_ She whispered desperately, her eyes closed tightly as she used her other hand to push herself off the cold lip of the well.

Kagome braced herself for impact, as she always did when expecting to hit the bottom of the well. She opened her eyes slowly when she began to realise that she should have hit the bottom of the well by now, uncertain and her mind ablaze.

What she saw instead of the dirty bottom of the well was far more spectacular. A dazzling bright red light surrounded her, enveloping her form. Small white dots danced around her, as if she was surrounded by hundreds of tiny stars, or diamonds. She was in total awe of the sight, it was truly beautiful in an almost eerie way. She found herself reaching out towards them, feeling a warmth spread through her body.

The red light faded away, the tiny white spheres vanishing without a trace, as if they had merely been a figment of her imagination.

She gasped, the feeling of pure, unbridled hope rushing through her like a tidal wave, consuming her. Kagome was on her knees, her face in her hands and her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She couldn't stop herself from crying, hot tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, and had to force herself to look at her surroundings.

It came as an icy shock to her when she realised she wasn't in the Feudal Era.

Before her days of time travelling ended abruptly, she would travel through a bright blue light and see the entire cosmos laid out before her eyes. What she had just experienced was nothing like that. While she was still at the bottom of a well, it was quite clearly not _her _well.

For one, it was not the square well that she was accustomed to being at the bottom of, but rather it was circular and the walls were much higher than she could ever recall them being. "W-what?" Her head felt like it was almost spinning, confusion rushing through mind like a tsunami. This, whatever or wherever this was, was certainly not the Bone Eater's well.

"So, where am I?" She murmured to herself, standing up shakily and dusting her red trousers off. "Hello?" Kagome called out, receiving no response. Above her, she could see a white light, indicating to her that it was daytime in this foreign place.

_'Think positive, Kagome. This could be a good thing.' _She mentally repeated it over and over, like a mantra.

Smiling, she was filled with determination.

Maybe this could be her way to becoming truly happy again. A gift like this from the gods was not to be taken for granted.

Resolutely, Kagome wrapped a hand around one of the stones that the wall of the well was comprised of. She began to pull herself up, and at about five feet upwards, she was finding it incredibly difficult to keep going. Every rock she touched seemed to come loose from the wall, or break apart whenever she tried to climb on it or use them to pull herself upwards. Even from climbing five feet upwards, it seemed like the walls of the well went on forever.

"I just want to get out of here," Kagome groaned. She couldn't escape the feeling that somehow she was falling at the first hurdle.

She squealed, feeling a rock beneath her foot crumble.

Compared to this well, the Bone Eater's well was in excellent condition. Kagome considered herself decent at climbing (especially out of wells, since she found herself doing that nearly every day), but the rocks that made up the wall would snap off when placed under the slightest pressure, and she found herself failing miserably when trying to scale the jagged wall of stones.

With a shriek, she was sent back to the bottom of the well. She landed rather ungracefully on her back, and she groaned loudly, due to the pain blossoming along her spine.

"Anybody there?" She called out again. Kagome gasped, she could have sworn she heard a voice from above. "Hello? I'm stuck, please help me!"

Kagome strained her ears, trying to hear something again. She could hear voices above, though she couldn't distinctly make out what they were saying. "I'm stuck!" Kagome yelled once more, "Help, please!"

"Dear Lord!"

Kagome finally heard a reply yelled down to her. She could roughly see the figures of people crowded above the well.

"Hello!" She replied.

"An enchanted well!" A woman's voice shrieked from above.

_'A what?'_ Kagome thought, raising her eyebrows. "Help!"

"There's a spirit trapped in the well!" A different voice yelled, as the amount of people stood over the well increased. "My God!" The voice yelled again.

She stood up, waving her arms in the hope that somebody would see her, and actually help her out.

* * *

A baker and his wife had been going to collect wheat from a farmer that they did business with when they heard what sounded like a voice coming from within the abandoned well in the centre of town.

"Help, please!" The voice had yelled.

"Dear Lord!" The baker jumped backwards, grasping the hand of his wife. He turned to her with wide eyes, "You heard that, didn't you, love?"

The woman turned up her nose, her lips pursing. "Panem, your hearing has been going lately. We should book you an appointment with Mary's doctor, she says he is-"

"Hello!" The feminine voice from within the well called out again.

"An enchanted well!" Panem's wife gasped, ripping her hand out of his so she could hold the angelic symbol that she wore on a necklace, a sign of her faith in the goddess race and everything holy.

"My mother told me about spirits that dwell in wells when I was just a child," The baker revealed quietly, and intrigued look on his face, "She told me they would grant wishes in exchange for freedom from the well."

"Well, Mary told me that spirits that haunt wells are deadly!" His wife prodded her finger into his chest, "And for all we know, this could be another demon! We should call a Holy Knight!"

A young man wandered over to the married bakers, recognising them as friends of his mother. "Good morning, Mr Siligo, and to you also, Mrs Siligo." He nodded his head respectfully, before adjusting his hat.

"Help!"

The young man's jaw fell open in shock. "There's a spirit trapped in the well!" He bellowed, rushing over to look into the well, before the baker dragged him backwards. "My God!"

"Spirits can be dangerous, boy!" The baker's wife scolded him loudly, attracting more people towards the well.

"What's going on?" Another person asked, "Is there a spirit in the well?"

"Could it be a demon?"

"Are we under attack? Somebody fetch a Knight!"

"Hm, do you think that perhaps it'll grant me a wish?"

"Don't be stupid!"

"An enchanted well!"

"Well, I'd wish for a lot of gold! That isn't stupid!"

"It is if the spirit kills you, fool!"

Quickly, a crowd started to gather around the dry well, which hadn't been used in over a century. The villagers were all dying to get a look at the well-dwelling spirit. Although they could see nothing but shadows at the bottom of the well, they could clearly hear the voice that called out to them, begging to be free of the well that had become its prison.

* * *

"Are you sure you're really up for patrolling again?" Howzer asked, glancing at his pink-haired best friend and fellow Holy Knight in concern as they began to stroll through the streets.

It had been two weeks since Gilthunder had returned, having escaped the grasp that Vivian had on him by using the words Merlin had taught him. He arrived back in Liones a bleeding mess, panting and barely able to walk without stumbling. Gilthunder revealed that Vivian had taken him to an abandoned watchtower of sorts, obsessed with trying to keep him with her. The cursed engagement that Merlin had placed on her meant that she was deterred from using any magic on him, with the risk of being consumed, so she had to resort to physical restraints, which he easily broke.

Vivian didn't exactly make it easy for him to escape. Despite knowing the consequences, she used powerful magic against him, leaving him weak and almost defenceless against more physical attacks. That was when he began to use those words on her. As much as he loathed Vivian, her desperate screams of pain as she was slowly consumed by darkness haunted him. He knew she wasn't dead, he had just left her injured enough to incapacitate her and enable him to get back to the kingdom.

He only nodded in response to Howzer's question.

"Man, I kind of wish I could have helped more with reconstruction," Howzer admitted, although he was glad that Merlin restored the kingdom.

Gilthunder's lips turned upwards in a small smile. "To get closer to Diane?"

Howzer turned away, "Perhaps." He coughed, quickly changing the subject, "So, how's Princess Margret?"

He faltered for a second, "We haven't spoken much since I got back, I really think that everyth-" Gilthunder was cut off by a woman rushing towards them, her short brown hair falling over her face, which contorted into a desperate expression.

"Excuse me, sirs," She panted, exhausted, "You two are Holy Knights, aren't you?"

Howzer nodded kindly, stopping in his stride to talk to the female villager, "Is there something that you need help with?"

She looked up at them, "The well in the centre of the town is enchanted! I've heard there's a demon trapped down there, and it wants to be free! Or even that the spirit of a young girl is trapped down there! Please, sirs, you have to help! The well is talking, we must be cursed!" She shuddered in fear, wrapping her arms around herself as if it would protect her.

Howzer and Gilthunder glanced at each other briefly, their eyes meeting. "We'll be right there." Howzer answered, tightening his grip on his lance.

Gilthunder drew his sword from its sheath as the pair of Holy Knights dashed through the streets, ignoring the stares that they got from the people they sprinted past, towards the stone well. There was only one thing on their minds: the possibility that demons still somehow remained in Liones.

As they arrived in the area of the kingdom the dried up well in question was located, they encountered their first problem. The streets were packed with people, each one attempting to get a good look at the well, some shouting their wishes at it, believing the well-dweller to be a spirit that would grant them their greatest desires in exchange for freedom. Others were praying loudly, calling upon the great goddess race to annihilate the 'malicious' entity. Regardless for the reason they were there, each person was extremely intrigued, it was as if they had forgotten the great destruction that a demon could bring about. The well itself was quite literally not visible, the hoard of villagers standing around it and yelling made it impossible to see, let alone determine if there was a demon present.

"Holy Knights!" A civilian roared, causing the crowd to part, like the red sea did for Moses, to allow them to get closer to the well. A hush fell over the villagers, a few of them whispering things like _'I wonder how much a demon bleeds!',_ _'I want to get a wish from the spirit!' _or even _'an enchanted well is a gift to Liones! Don't destroy it!'_.

Gilthunder and Howzer approached the well cautiously, both Holy Knights were wary of demons. Though the two of them were powerful, demons were extremely vicious in everything they did, and notoriously hard to defeat.

"Stand back," Gilthunder told them, ushering the crowd further away, in the event there was a demon in the well he wouldn't want any civilians to get hurt. His mind was racing, and he was on high alert. _'Is it really possible that a demon managed to escape and hide in the well?' _He thought to himself, before turning to look at Howzer.

"I didn't think enchanted wells were real," Gilthunder admitted, eyeing the well with suspicion.

Howzer leant over the well, "They seriously think there's a demon down here? I doubt one could manage to fit down the well," He said in an unconvinced tone.

"It could be a humanoid demon, but those are far more powerful. It surely can't be possible for such a powerful demon to go unnoticed by anyone," Gilthunder stood beside Howzer.

"I can't _see _anything," The dark blonde murmured, squinting at the shadows, which he thought _might _be moving, but it could have been a trick of the light, or lack thereof. "It could be a spirit, should we get a priest?"

"I'm not a spirit or a demon or a damn enchanted well! Get me outta here!" A female voice yelled, clearly coming from the well.

"Huh?" Howzer jumped back in confusion, "Did ya hear that?"

Gilthunder nodded, leaning over the well, "Who's down there?"

"Just get me out!"

"Doesn't sound like a demon to me," Howzer's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

* * *

_Author's Note: This first chapter was about 2,500 words long. I've wanted to write a Seven Deadly Sins and Inuyasha crossover for a while now, I really don't think there is enough of them! I haven't prewritten this, although I have a mostly complete plan. That's because I still haven't decided who to pair Kagome with! I was thinking Gilthunder or Estarossa, I haven't seen any pairings of them together yet. I won't do Meliodas x Kagome (I really like him with Elizabeth). _

_It'll probably be either Gilthunder (friends to lovers) or Estarossa (Enemies to lovers, of course), but I am open to other suggestions, even though those are my two favourite. The following chapters will be longer, but I just wanted to post this and get a feel of what pairing people want. Also, the baker's name (Panem) means bread in latin, because I'm terrible at making up names, and his surname Siligo means flour/wheat._

_Just so you know, the beginning of this story was inspired by that tumblr post about immortals, and somebody added something along the lines of 'being stuck down a well and mistaken for an enchanted well' instead of being in a more interesting place. I thought that was a great idea, and I really couldn't help myself._

_Please review, I really need them to figure out the direction this story will take and to keep me motivated! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enchantress**_

_**Chapter two**_

_She begged the well to take her wherever she was needed, and it did exactly that. Kagome didn't expect to be trapped down a well in the middle of Britannia, or to be face to face with a demon again, but she certainly was thankful she had the chance to love and be loved again. _

* * *

"This isn't funny anymore," Kagome whispered to herself, folding her arms over her chest as she leant against the wall of the well that she was unfortunately unable to escape from.

She had made several more escape attempts, each one completely ruined by the lack of suitable stones to climb on. By now, it had seemingly been hours since she heard the first voice. After that, she heard so many more screaming things at her, but not one offering to help. They had quietened down now, with the arrival of what Kagome thought was two men, probably people that they respected.

"Who's down there?"

Kagome heard the voice quite clearly, she sighed, hoping that maybe this person would actually help her.

"Just get me out!" She yelled back, exasperated and somewhat disgruntled that after all this time she was _still _in the damn well.

"What are you?" A different voice called down to her.

"Human!" She responded, by now her throat was starting to become sore, and her rescue seemed like it would never come. "Help me, please!"

How had nobody thought that maybe she was just a _regular person _stuck down the well?

_'I hope I get out of here before it gets dark,' _Kagome thought, _'The last thing I want is to be stuck in a well in the dark. Dear gods, I hope these new people don't think I'm an enchanted well.' _

"Please!" Kagome waved her arms again, "Get me out of here!"

* * *

Howzer shrugged nonchalantly, "It really does sound like a girl is just stuck at the bottom of the well."

"The fall would kill you!" A villager huffed, "And you call yourself Holy Knights! That is quite clearly a spirit trying to entice us into releasing it!"

Gilthunder gave Howzer a confused glance, "Shouldn't we set it free?" To which Howzer nodded.

"I guess, I mean if I were a spirit I wouldn't want to be trapped down a well."

Howzer stared back down into the well, "I swear those shadows are moving!"

"Kill it," A man encouraged, "Whatever's down there surely can't be safe for the kingdom."

"Do you think a spirit even knows where it is?" Howzer asked, narrowing his eyes as he stared into the shifting darkness at the bottom of the well.

"We are Holy Knights from the kingdom of Liones!" Gilthunder announced, standing over the well, beside Howzer.

"We command you, get out of the well!" The dark blonde added, now certain that whatever spirit was at the bottom of the well at least had a physical form.

"I would if I could!" The voice retorted.

Howzer put a hand on Gilthunder's shoulder. "I think we should send a rope down. If whatever it is tries to attack us when it comes up, we can easily overpower it."

"We're sending a rope down," Howzer stated loudly. A villager stepped forwards, holding a coil of rope in his calloused hands, and offering it to Howzer, who took it with a grateful nod.

He let the rope tumble downwards and into the shadows. "Do you think it'll reach the bottom?" He asked.

"We should stay on our guard," Gilthunder said, not answering his friend's question.

Howzer kept one hand wrapped around the end of the rope, feeling somebody tug on it from the bottom of the well. "Woah!"

"Thank you!" Was the yelled reply he got, a note of relief in the feminine voice.

"Should we pull it up?" Howzer looked back at Gil, obviously unsure about what to do.

"Sure," Gilthunder nodded, watching the well cautiously with a hand on his sword. "Be careful."

Howzer moved backwards, pulling the frayed rope with him and slowly lifting whatever was on the other end up with it. What climbed out of the well was certainly neither spirit or demon, it was in fact, one Kagome Higurashi.

She put one hand over the edge of the well, the other quickly following it as she pulled herself up and over the edge, so that she could sit on the lip of the well. Doing so had created several red scratches on her hands, from where they had met the sharp rocks.

She lifted her head up, only to be met with the sight of two men, both in shining silver armour, one holding the rope that pulled her up and the other holding a rather sharp-looking sword. Behind them, she could see the flabbergasted faces of fifty or so villagers, all muttering and staring directly at her.

"Thanks," Kagome breathed, all past frustrations forgotten now that she had finally escaped the 'imprisonment' of the well.

The two Holy Knights looked at her incredulously. What they had expected was some kind of spirit, or even a demon, to fly up and attack them. They certainly did not expect a petite woman with raven hair that cascaded down her back, flawless alabaster skin and electric blue eyes to climb out of the well. She wore red trousers that seemed to float around her and a tight white tank top. The woman gave them a small smile before she took in her surroundings.

"Demon!" A villager yelled, only to be silenced by the man standing next to him.

"That's quite clearly a druid woman, just look at her!"

Kagome tilted her head in confusion as she stood up slowly. _'Where am I? This place looks like Elizabethan London but more cheerful.'_ She could see that either side of the well she had emerged from, there were rows of houses, with thatched roofs and exposed timber artfully nailed over the white walls behind it. Though at first she thought the village was small, it took just a second for her to feel the hundreds, if not thousands of auras in the surrounding area. As she gazed up in wonder, she could see a towering castle on the edge of the kingdom, with high stone walls running around it.

"Excuse me," She looked to Howzer, who had dropped the rope in shock. "Where are we?"

Howzer frowned. _'How do you manage to get stuck down a well and not know where that well is?' _He thought.

"We're in the centre of the kingdom of Liones," Gilthunder answered for him.

"Never heard of it," She answered slowly. _'I wonder why I could possibly be needed here? That's what I asked for wasn't it, to be where I'm needed. What year is this? Oh man, I've done it again- I really hope the people here won't tie me up and throw salt at me like Kaede did.' _

"How've you not heard of Liones!" The dark blonde gasped, "It's the biggest and most powerful kingdom in all of Britannia!"

"So that's where I am," Kagome whispered to herself.

"Demon!" The villager from before screeched again.

She turned and looked at him sharply, her hands on her hips, "Hey! I'm not a demon, okay!"

Howzer looked to Gilthunder, struggling to convey his confusion. "What are we supposed to _do_?" It certainly wasn't everyday that you pulled a strange woman out of a well, and even stranger was the fact she had never heard of a kingdom as grand as Liones, despite being in it.

"King Bartra, or even master Dreyfus will give us orders," He responded, looking with a curious gaze at the raven-haired woman and back to Howzer.

The dark blonde nodded, "We should probably take her to them, just to be safe."

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Holy Knight Gilthunder," The salmon-haired man stepped between the woman and the furious villager roaring 'demon' repeatedly at her. "And this is Holy Knight Howzer," He gestured towards the second man in silver armour, who nodded at her.

She looked up at the Holy Knight, "I'm Kagome," the mysterious woman introduced herself, a bright smile on her face as she ignored the yells coming from behind Gilthunder's tall frame.

"Lady Kagome, we have to take you to our superiors," He stated, his blue eyes meeting hers before he looked back at the crowd, who Howzer was encouraging to disperse.

Kagome nodded as Gilthunder pointed to a street to her left, "We should go this way." He began making his way through the cobble-stone streets, Kagome walking quietly at his side as she began to take in all the sights.

"Agh!" Howzer groaned, "Don't leave me behind!" He dashed to catch up with them, exhaling loudly. "So, uh, Lady Kagome, how come you were stuck at the bottom of a well in a kingdom you've never heard of?"

She opened her mouth to speak, although she couldn't really provide a satisfactory answer. "I don't know, one second I was in the well-house on a shrine, the next I'm here." It wasn't an _incorrect _answer, per se, but it wasn't entirely truthful. She _didn't _know how the time-travel worked, or why it happened at all, but she knew that it wouldn't have happened if she didn't ask to be taken somewhere else.

"Demon interference, perhaps?" Gilthunder suggested. It was possible, after all, for some demons of high power to create portals, and with some powerful demons still roaming through Britannia, it was plausible that she had stumbled upon one such portal and ended up in Liones.

"A curse?" Howzer looked to Kagome, "Got any magical enemies?"

"A few," Kagome muttered under her breath, although he didn't hear her.

Her ocean-blue eyes scanned her surroundings as Gilthunder and Howzer stopped in their stride upon seeing a short man, with bright green eyes and messy blonde hair that fell over his youthful visage. The man approached them, a happy smile on his face as he made his way towards the pair of Holy Knights.

"Sir Meliodas!" Howzer greeted him with a grin.

"Hey Howzer, Lil Gil." The short blonde man waved at the two Holy Knights before shoving his hands back into his pockets. "Who's your friend?"

"Lady Kagome, meet Sir Meliodas." Howzer introduced her, "We were actually going to take her to King Bartra, or Master Dreyfus, have you seen either of them?"

Meliodas looked up at the pretty woman standing beside Gilthunder in surprise, "Wow. Didn't commit any crimes, did ya?"

Kagome took in a deep breath, "No, I-"

"Howzer and I found her at the bottom of the well, she doesn't know how she got here and has never even heard of Liones. We thought that somebody else would know what to do," Gilthunder explained.

Meliodas waved a hand dismissively. "Well, since I am _technically _your superior, I'll deal with it, if ya want!" He winked to them. He looked up to Kagome, a hand on his chin as he observed her. "Found her in the well, did you say? The well between the Siligo bakery and the Villam farm shop?"

"Yeah, that one." Howzer said with a nod.

He tapped his chin. "Merlin did say she felt some energy coming from that area, but I thought it could have been-" He paused, before turning back to Gilthunder and Howzer, a cheerful grin on his face. "We should take her to the castle, Merlin'd probably like to get a look at her."

_'Dear gods,' _Kagome thought, _'What's happening now?'_

The three men began walking again, and Kagome paused.

"Come on," Meliodas beckoned her over with a wave of his hands, "She's nice, promise."

Kagome easily caught up with them, and kept walking alongside them as they made their way through cobbled streets, and towards the giant stone structure that loomed over the kingdom. Occasionally, village people would stop to stare at her. Rumours spread fast, after all.

_'Somehow I don't think they like me very much,' _She thought with a sigh, watching a woman pull her children out of the street, to avoid Kagome. _'What is this place?' _She asked herself, as she followed the knights through the streets.

"You're sure you don't just have a concussion," Howzer tried again, suggesting alternatives to the 'she's a demon' theory.

"Positive," Kagome nodded, tucking a strand of her long raven hair behind her ear. "I really don't know where I am or how I got here."

"That sure is strange!" Meliodas smiled at her, "Don't worry, we'll find a solution!"

The priestess smiled back, "Thank you, Sir Meliodas."

"The villagers thought that she was a demon, or an enchanted well," Gilthunder laughed, looking at the small woman walking ahead of him.

Meliodas laughed with him, "You don't look _anything _like a demon, Kagome. But you can't really blame them for being worried, especially with all that's happened recently."

Kagome frowned, "What's happened?"

"Just two weeks ago, Liones was invaded by an army of demons, led by the Ten Commandments, the most powerful demons of all." Meliodas explained, "The kingdom was completely destroyed and a lot of people died, but I'd say it's all been put back together _pretty _well."

She gasped, she just _knew _she was sensing suffering from these people. "That's awful!"

"Luckily we had the Seven Deadly Sins to stop them," Howzer looked down at Meliodas with a grateful smile.

"The Holy Knights helped too," The blonde replied with a cheeky wink.

Kagome could barely hear them over the sound of her own thoughts as they walked up to the castle. _'That must have been terrible, for a whole demon army to attack a kingdom. Just who are these Ten Commandments? I can sense the underlying pain these people feel.'_

She only stopped in her stride when she noticed that the others had. They had made it to the doors to the vast stone castle, which were guarded by nothing short of ten men, all dressed head-to-toe in silver armour, each wielding a formidable weapon.

The guards standing menacingly outside the vast castle doors nodded their heads in respect to Meliodas, allowing them through in silence.

Kagome gasped in amazement as she looked around. The interior of the castle, although completely medieval, was a sight to be hold. The walls were incredibly high, supported by stone pillars and arches, with intricate patterns of angels and divine symbols chiseled into them. They walked along a red carpet, lined with gold. Either side of the red carpet were plants and candles on pedestals, lighting the way.

The group turned left, Howzer and Gilthunder talking quietly to each other. The hallway, too, was impressive. On both walls were countless paintings of the same five people, which Kagome assumed to be the royal family. There was one that they passed with an old man, with wise eyes, sitting next to three women, each striking in their beauty, one with long lilac hair that fell to her waist, another with short violet hair and a smirk on her face and a third girl, with long silver-blue hair resting on one of her shoulders. They passed another painting of a woman, who was alone, and looked to have been painted some time ago, with long straight indigo hair and kind blue eyes. Beneath that painting was a golden plaque that read 'Caroline.'

As they walked towards an oak door at the end of the hallway, Gilthunder paused in front of one of the paintings- specifically of the girl with long lilac hair and brown eyes. She looked sad and lost, helpless even. Howzer put a hand on Gilthunder's shoulder and whispered something to him before guiding him towards the door, which Meliodas was holding open.

The door revealed a stone circular staircase leading upwards. "Merlin's up this way," Meliodas said.

"Do you want us to stay?" Howzer asked, withdrawing his hand from Gilthunder's shoulder.

"Might as well, you came this far already," Meliodas shrugged, "And you probably want answers, too."

The four of them made their way up the stairs slowly, the simple tune Meliodas was whistling loudly was the only sound in the quiet staircase. At the top of the spiral stone staircase was another oak door, which Meliodas knocked loudly on.

"Merlin?" He called out, glancing back at Kagome, "I got something for ya."

The door swung open, revealing a woman with black hair to her shoulders wearing a long purple open jacket, with a lilac fluffy trim around the head, which barely covered her chest and split in two halves at the waist, falling around the rest of her body like two tails. She also wore small deep purple shorts, although they could barely be called shorts, with a small purple heart in the centre, and a pair of purple boots that came to above her knees. She smiled at the visitors, her arms folded over her chest.

"Meliodas, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Her voice was smooth and confident, as if she knew all the secrets the universe held but would only tell you for a price.

"Hey Merlin!" He greeted her with a cheery smile.

Kagome was put on edge by the woman. Although her powers were barely active, Kagome could still sense the power that practically rolled off the woman in waves. Her blue eyes met Merlin's cunning gold ones and she internally gasped. _'If a Sphinx were a person, dear gods it would be her.' _Behind the woman, Kagome could see further into the room she inhabited. In the centre of it was a stone table, with a few bowls on it. Around the room were various bookshelves, and objects that Kagome could barely see which were encased in glass.

"This is Kagome," He pointed to the woman standing between Gilthunder and Howzer, her long black hair draped over one shoulder- almost looking blue in the light. "Kagome, this is Merlin."

Kagome nodded in greeting, a small smile on her face, which Merlin returned.

"We found her down a well in the centre of Liones," Howzer explained. "The village people thought she was a demon- you can see that she isn't, right?"

"Surely a fall down that well would have killed you," Merlin looked over Kagome, her entire body seemed fine, save for the small scratches on her hands.

"I didn't fall," Kagome protested, "I don't know how I got there."

"Exactly!" The dark blonde Holy Knight exclaimed, "She's never even heard of Liones!"

Meliodas sighed, "I think she's the source of the Holy energy you could sense earlier."

"Interesting," Merlin's voice was something akin to a purr of excitement, "Come in." She walked away from the door, allowing them inside her laboratory.

"Nice place you got here," Meliodas whistled, looking over the bookshelves.

The woman nodded. "King Bartra was very generous in allowing me to move my experiments into his fortress. Do take a seat on the table, Kagome." With a wave of her porcelain hand, the bowls that had previously been sitting on the stone table were enveloped in a flash of purple light and carried over to the top of the shelves where they now rested.

Kagome took in a deep breath as she sat on the cold stone table. _'Incredible,'_ She thought_, 'Merlin has such a high amount of power- but it doesn't feel demonic or holy. This entire place is surrounded with a mixture of energy that feels neither light or dark- like it just exists.' _

"So, Howzer tells me you've never heard of Liones, yet he found you in a well, in Liones." Merlin surveyed her with curious molten gold eyes, "How did you get there?"

"I was in the well house on a shrine, I fell in-" Kagome started, furrowing her eyebrows.

Merlin stopped her with a hand, "Did you see _anything_ when you fell in?" The woman leaned closer to Kagome, a small smile on her face.

"This red light, and lots of little white lights," The raven-haired girl answered slowly.

Merlin's smile grew. "Magic of the goddesses, I would assume. The dazzling white lights resembling stars are one of their signature symbols of residual magic."

_'Goddesses brought me here?' _Kagome thought with a frown. _'It would make sense, if Holy beings controlled the well. First they took me to the Warring States Era, where demons roamed free and Naraku needed to be defeated. And now I'm here, in a land that also has powerful demons in it? It would make sense for them to take me where the demons are if it was my mission to destroy the evil ones.' _

She'd never really wondered _why _the well was magical before, Kagome just accepted it as a gift from above without question. _'But what if this really is a gift from the gods?' _Kagome wondered. If so, she shouldn't let such a valuable thing go to waste.

"You're sure you don't know how you got here?" Meliodas asked, an incredulous look on his face, "It is the biggest kingdom in Britannia, after all."

She shook her head, "One second I was in a well in Japan, the next I was in a well here, and nobody would help me out!"

"Japan, huh?" Meliodas paused, rubbing his chin. "Never heard of it."

"If it was the magic of the Goddesses that brought you here, which I believe it was, then it would make sense that you have the Holy energy I sensed," Merlin stood in front of Kagome, her arms folded over her chest. "You wouldn't mind if I did a simple spell on you, just to see the power you contain?"

"I-" Kagome began, but she was quickly cut off.

"It's safe," Merlin said confidently, "and will help us determine if you were truly the source of that energy, it's been plaguing my mind all day."

Kagome sighed quietly, _'Do I trust these people? Those two men, the Holy Knights Gilthunder and Howzer, they pulled me out of the well, they seem trustworthy. Meliodas seems nice, so does Merlin, but I really don't know if I should let her. I mean, I could sense the amount of power she has!' _

"It's simple, you won't feel a thing, it only lasts a few seconds," Merlin persuaded, placing a hand delicately on Kagome's head.

The raven-haired girl nodded, "Sure, go ahead."

_'I really hope I won't regret this,' _She thought.

Immediately, her entire body was enveloped in a purple light, warming her skin and floating around her. She looked down at her hand, seeing it was glowing bright purple.

"Wow," She breathed, looking back up at Merlin, whose mind was ablaze with all the new possibilities this girl Howzer found down a well could bring.

As Merlin withdrew her unblemished hand from the crown of Kagome's head, the purple light faded quickly.

"So, what'd ya find?" Meliodas asked, pulling a sweet out of a box on Merlin's desk and plopping it into his mouth.

"You were quite right in your assumption it was her," Merlin nodded, "You have a great deal of Holy energy within you, Kagome. It's no wonder you were the one the goddesses chose to come here. Why, I wonder, did they need anyone at all?" She turned away from Kagome and towards Meliodas. "It is time Diane and King returned to us, and we once again unite our forces."

* * *

_Author's Note: So this chapter was about 4,000 words of actual content! Pretty proud of that. _

_So, I'm almost certain that I'm going to pair Kagome up with Estarossa now! The next few update will probably be another week or so, but keep your eyes out just in case. I need to adjust the full plot to Kagome x Estarossa now, which I think will be a challenge to write but I'm up for it! _

_As you may have guessed, this story will most certainly NOT be following the storyline of the manga, but will be following on from the third season of the anime with my own imagination. This will also be Kagome centric, obviously. _

_Please leave a review, they give me so much inspiration and make me more determined to actually finish this story and keep updating. Please let me know if you think it is moving too quickly, or if I forgot something. Anyway, if you like it, please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enchantress**_

_**Chapter three**_

_She begged the well to take her wherever she was needed, and it did exactly that. Kagome didn't expect to be trapped down a well in the middle of Britannia, or to be face to face with a demon again, but she certainly was thankful she had the chance to love and be loved again._

* * *

"I think the blood on the walls really gives it the feel of a demon stronghold, don't you?" Zeldris said, eyeing the bodies scattered on the floor from the throne he was sitting on.

Estarossa rolled his dark eyes, "The intestines dangling from the chandelier make me feel right at home." The commandment of love was more than unsatisfied with their current position. Five of the Ten Commandments had been utterly annihilated. The five that were left weren't as strong as they could have been, and their stronghold in the kingdom of Camelot was completely devoid of souls to feast on. He brought a hand, encased in the silver gauntlet he always wore, to his chest, where the main brunt of his wound was.

"Still not fully healed?" Zeldris looked down at him with a smirk.

"Tch, you had the easy job. Just take down a kingdom full of _humans._ I had to take the full force of a damn divine axe, and the heat of the sun." The silver-haired demon scoffed. "It'll be healed soon enough."

"You're just lucky I saved you from being burnt to a crisp." The dark-haired commandment turned his eyes towards the door at the opposite end of the throne room. The door was thrown open, Melascula floated in, a mass of darkness snaking around her form, which was mostly healed, aside from a few scratches. After her came Drole, fully healed by the power of the droplet of life, given to him by Gloxinia's Basquias, and he was most definitely brooding over their loss at the fighting festival, and failure to kill Meliodas. After him entered Gloxinia of Repose, with Basquias wrapped around his body in the form of repulsive green tentacles, writhing as he trudged towards Zeldris and Estarossa. The only part of Gloxinia's form that was visible was his head, and some of his deep pink hair, cascading over the writhing appendages.

"So?" Zeldris looked at Melascula expectantly, her lilac hair floating around her, entangling with the darkness.

"An entire of village of souls is no longer enough to keep me satisfied. The remnants of this kingdom weren't enough, either." She stated softly.

Drole turned to her, fury still running hot through his veins. "Then try something stronger."

"Is there something you would suggest?" The commandment of faith looked at him with empty eyes.

"Fairies, druids-" He began to list.

Melascula licked her lips, a long forked tongue slipping out of her mouth. "A druid would certainly be a treat. Particularly an elder, or even a chief- they have the most power. Souls of light are a delicacy."

Gloxinia looked at the others cautiously. "Are we not going to talk about it?"

He knew he couldn't have been the only one to sense the tremendous holy power coming from Liones. It was enough to almost make him fear a true goddess had gotten into the realm.

"About what?" Estarossa yawned, leaning on the golden throne that Zeldris was occupying.

"The _Holy energy_ from Liones. Just a few hours ago, a huge surge of holy power came from there." Gloxinia surveyed the other's reactions, and they seemed entirely unconcerned. "This could mean a member of the goddess race is in Liones, a particularly powerful one. If we plan to attack there again, then a goddess in the kingdom won't do us any good."

"Ah." Estarossa sighed, "_That _soul. I could feel it- entirely pure. Perhaps it could provide a challenge for us."

"The last time you had a challenge, you ended up rather burnt." Zeldris remarked, laughing at Estarossa.

"I want it." Melascula smiled coldly.

Estarossa silenced her with a look. "That one's mine, we both know you've had more than you deserve."

"We won't attack Liones yet, anyway." Zeldris said. "But when we do, the whole kingdom will fall at our feet, regardless of whether there is a holy one present or not. Before that, we need to build our strength and find a way to strip Meliodas of his power."

Melascula floated towards Zeldris, "Perhaps we should be heading for Istar instead. The druids will certainly make good practice, they can be quite formidable in battle when they want to be."

"Their wards will be difficult to take down," Gloxinia reminded her emotionlessly.

"Estarossa said he wanted a challenge, I'd be up for that, too." The lilac-haired commandment floated effortlessly towards the door.

"They can use purge on you," Drole of Patience looked at the commandment of Faith in something akin to disgust. Risking being 'purged' wasn't worth it when they could just feed on human souls. In his mind, there was no need for unnecessary risks until they had fully regained their strength.

Melascula stopped for a second, her pale hand pausing just before it had the opportunity to touch the heavy wooden door. "I would slaughter them before they got the chance."

"To Istar, then. I'm sure the druids would appreciate us paying them a visit. It has been so long," Estarossa said decidedly.

"And we're supposed to just _leave _our stronghold here in Camelot that I worked so hard to get?" Zeldris looked at Melascula, completely bored. "Go, feast on another village or something."

"You're telling me those humans were a challenge to you?" Estarossa seemed unconvinced. Taking down a kingdom inhabited with mostly humans, and few holy knights should have been a breeze for one with as much raw demonic power as Zeldris.

"Maybe I was exaggerating," The commandment of Piety hissed, glaring at Estarossa.

"We shouldn't just sit here and expect to become stronger," Gloxinia's mass of tentacles writhed, a horrid green slime oozing out from some of them. "We should face an enemy, and killing the druids and absorbing their souls will increase our strength."

Estarossa looked to Zeldris, the shorter demon contemplating the situation. "Why don't we leave some surprises for anyone that tries to invade our stronghold?" Estarossa suggested.

"Yes, I think that's exactly what we'll do," Zeldris nodded, standing from the throne and walking confidently along the red carpet and towards the door opposite the throne. He pushed a rotting body out of the way with his foot. "We really should get rid of _some _of the corpses."

* * *

Howzer stared at Merlin incredulously. "So we just accept that she appeared in the well?"

"Well, there really is nothing else we can do," Meliodas shrugged. "Welcome to Liones, Kagome!"

"Thanks," She smiled at him.

"You should probably let the King know that we're looking after someone with Holy powers," Meliodas told Howzer. "Can ya do that? I'm sure he'll want to talk to you, Kagome."

"I'll get right on that," Howzer sighed, "Gil, you want to walk with me? I know you needed to talk to Princess Margaret."

The pink-haired holy knight nodded, and began to follow Howzer out of Merlin's laboratory, before Howzer stopped and turned around.

"Nice meeting you, Lady Kagome. See you around!" The dark blonde smiled at her, which she returned.

Merlin looked down at Kagome, before deciding to sit on the stone table next to her. "You don't know where you are, so we should probably fill you in on everything that's happened here."

"I was told that demons attacked the kingdom?" Kagome sighed, clutching a hand to her chest as she could only imagine the suffering that would have caused.

The magic-user nodded. "Here, there are a few races. The humans, of which there are several different kinds, the demon race, the goddess race, the fairies and the giants. Three thousand years ago, the humans, the goddess race, the fairies and the giant clan united against the demon race, who were led by the Ten Commandments."

"And they're still alive?" She gasped.

Merlin nodded. "Five of them are. That was known as the Holy war, the result was that the demon race was sealed, but that seal has been broken. Two weeks ago, all ten of the Ten Commandments were alive, and they attacked Liones."

"But," Meliodas started, with a wave of his hand, "The Seven Deadly Sins were able to kill five of them and protect the kingdom!"

"What's the Seven Deadly Sins?" Kagome asked, tucking a strand of inky black hair behind her ear.

The blonde Sin looked up at her, "The Seven Deadly Sins are a group of warriors, wouldn't you say, Merlin? Well, there's the serpent Sin of envy, Diane. She's a member of the giant clan. There's fox Sin of greed, Ban, he can't die. King, the grizzly Sin of Sloth, Gowther, the goat Sin of lust and Merlin, the boar's Sin of gluttony."

_'Merlin's one of these warriors that killed five of the Ten Commandments?' _Kagome thought, looking towards the woman in wonder, _'I'm not surprised, I can tell how powerful she is, and I'm barely trying to see her aura!' _

"Oh, and there's me, of course. The dragon's Sin of wrath." Meliodas concluded with a wink.

_'Him too?' _Kagome had to hold back a gasp. For someone of such a short stature, Meliodas had an incredibly powerful aura- but there was something off about it, something dark beneath it. _'I should watch out for that guy, appearances can be deceiving.'_

"Liones is safe for now, but I suspect it won't be long before the Ten Commandments resurface and try to get their revenge." Merlin said, standing up. "It's important that the kingdom stay alert from now on. Kagome, from what I can see of you and your power, it appears that you were sent here by a member of the goddess race. Meliodas, I think we should take this as another sign of Holy war."

Meliodas nodded, "King and Diane will be back by tomorrow, then we can start training again. There's no doubt the remaining Commandments are trying to become as powerful as possible. Can you tell where they are?"

"In Camelot for now, but I sense that they are beginning to move. The entire kingdom of Camelot seems to have been overrun with demons. I'd be shocked if there was any humans left alive there." Merlin told him with a sigh, "I expect that we'll be receiving survivors from Camelot soon. Liones is probably the safest kingdom to be in right now." Merlin's golden eyes darted towards the heavy oak door. "Princess Elizabeth is here."

Only a second later, the door was pushed open to reveal a girl, with long silky silver-blue hair, which fell over one of her eyes. She wore a deep purple shirt, which had one sleeve with a cut-out, exposing her shoulder, and a pink tie around the neck. She also wore a short white shirt and one dark purple knee-length sock.

_'Hey, wasn't she in the paintings in the hallway downstairs?' _Kagome thought.

"Lady Merlin, sorry to intrude," The girl began softly, "I was just looking for Sir Meliodas."

Meliodas was next to her in an instant, eagerly feeling his way around her chest. "Oh, hey Elizabeth."

"Sir Meliodas!" The girl blushed a bright red.

Kagome looked to Merlin, "She just lets him do that?"

She shrugged, "Their relationship is a strange one. What the Captain does is out of my control."

Meliodas stepped back from Elizabeth and pointed to Kagome, who was still sitting on the stone table. "Oh, you should probably meet Kagome. Howzer and Gil picked her up from a well, Merlin's theory is that she was sent here by the Goddess clan."

The girl smiled gently at her, "Nice to meet you, Lady Kagome. I'm Elizabeth."

Kagome returned the smile, _'Her aura's very pure, she seems so sweet.' _

"We were just filling her in on everything that's happened with the Ten Commandments," The dragon's Sin of wrath explained with a shrug.

Merlin nodded, "I expect that her appearance here has something to do with them. If the Goddess race won't leave their realm to fight the demons themselves, then it's likely that they would send a representative. Kagome, have you ever met a member of the Goddess race before?"

The raven-haired girl shook her head. _'I wonder what a real Goddess would be like_,' She thought.

"Interesting. The demon race's leaders, the Ten Commandments, are incredibly powerful. They possess unparalleled demonic energy. Even though only five of them remain, I don't doubt they will grow in strength." Merlin put her palm out, and with a flash of purple light, a teal orb appeared, hovering a few centimetres above her palm. "This is my sacred treasure, Aldan. It allows me to channel my magic more efficiently."

Kagome looked at the orb in wonder. "So it's like a way to conduct your power?" She asked, although she already knew the answer. In truth, her arrows had done the same for her in the Warring States Era. In the beginning, she could only use her purification powers in tiny amounts, and only when in dire situations. Learning to use a bow and arrow really changed that, and allowed her a way to release her powers.

"Yes," Merlin closed her eyes, focusing on the orb. "Kagome, I realise that you don't know much about us, and that you have no reason to trust us. But I have to ask you- do you want to help in the battle against the Ten Commandments?"

Kagome took in a deep breath. _'I wanted this, didn't I? To go wherever I was needed. I can feel the suffering of the people around me, their entire lives had been destroyed when a demon army attacked.' _Her chest tightened as she thought of all the destruction and turmoil she had seen in the past- she could sense it here, too. _'If I have the power to help, shouldn't I? These people need help, and if I have the chance to give that help to them, I should take it. This is my second chance, this could be my way of finding purpose again.' _

"Of course," She answered within mere seconds, now entirely certain of her decision. Kagome had seen firsthand the destruction that demons could bring to a place if they wanted to- if she was able to stop that destruction, to stop all that sadness, then she felt like it was her duty to.

Merlin smiled, and turned to Elizabeth. "Kagome will be needing a place to stay, would you mind if she had a room in the palace?"

"N-not at all, Lady Merlin. I'll have a room set up for you by tonight, Lady Kagome," Elizabeth answered, smiling softly down at Meliodas, who had reattached himself to her waist.

"Thank you so much, Princess Elizabeth," Kagome looked up at the other girl.

"It's quite alright, really. And there's no need to call me that, Elizabeth is fine."

* * *

"It's so pretty," Kagome looked around at the room Elizabeth had taken her to. In the centre of the room was a double bed, with a royal red carpet leading up to it. Adjacent to the bed was a bedside table, which had an assortment of lit candles on it, providing a dim orange-yellow light to the room. Against the wall on the left was a huge wooden wardrobe. Behind the double bed, which Kagome was certain had _satin _sheets, were two large windows. Beyond them, Kagome could see the sunset, the orange light of the sun slowly dying as nightfall began to take over.

_'Wow, and to think when I first arrived the sun just risen,' _She thought. Although, she had spent a fair few hours in that blasted well, trying to find a way out.

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled, "I asked the maids to put some clothes in the wardrobe for you, since I'm guessing you didn't bring any with you."

"That's really sweet of you, Elizabeth." Kagome sat down on the bed, relishing in the feel of the smooth satin sheets beneath her fingers. "Thank you so much for everything."

"Oh, it's no problem." Elizabeth tilted her head to the side, "It's nice to meet you Kagome. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?"

Kagome flipped some of her inky black hair over her shoulder, the dying light of the sunset hitting it, making it shine a deep blue. "I was in the well-house on a shrine that my family and I live on, when I fell into the well. I saw this bright red light and thousands of tiny white diamonds, and the next thing I knew, I was here and half of the kingdom was convinced I was either a demon or an enchanted well."

"That must be hard for you, to leave your family behind. Do you know if you can get back to them?" Elizabeth clutched a hand to her chest, feeling endless amounts of sympathy for the girl who found herself in an entirely different place, surrounded by nothing familiar.

"I don't," Kagome thought of her family. Her Mother, Grandfather and younger brother would most certainly have been worried by now. _'At least I said goodbye to them,' _She thought, _'Even though they probably think I'm in the Warring States Era. I don't even know what year it is here! Poor Mama, she must be scared I'll never come back. Souta, too. I can't imagine what it must be like to know that your older sister has travelled back in time and has to fight demons all over again. Gramps would probably have a heart attack if he found out I kinda just agreed to help kill some powerful demons.' _

When she looked up, she found that Elizabeth had placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Lady Kagome."

"Just Kagome," The raven-haired girl told her softly.

"Thank you for agreeing to help us! It means a lot to have someone sent by the Goddess race on our side," Elizabeth sat down next to Kagome.

"I'll do what I can, it's the right thing to do. Could you tell me more about the Ten Commandments?"

Elizabeth nodded, "They were just some demons, before the Demon King split his power in half and gave some of that power to each of the Ten Commandments. Three thousand years ago, they waged war in Britannia, they were about to conquer it when the Goddess race intervened and turned the other races against the demons. The Holy war was devastating, so many people died."

Kagome shuddered. An all-out war between such powerful beings was probably the most destructive thing imaginable.

"The Ten Commandments were sealed, along with the rest of the demon race, in their own realm. Things stayed that way until not long ago the seal was broken. The Ten Commandments came back, and are slaughtering whoever gets in their way. The only thing they want is to bring complete chaos to our lands," Elizabeth explained, easily recalling the tremendous power that she had witness the Ten Commandments wield in their mission to get revenge on those that sealed them so long ago.

"That's terrible," Kagome whispered. _'These Ten Commandments sound like a force to be reckoned with', _Kagome almost became lost in her own thoughts, _'And they need to be stopped. The great suffering these people carry around with them is almost too much to bear. Do I even stand a chance? Stopping them seems impossible- but those Seven Deadly Sins managed to kill five of them. They must be powerful, Merlin is practically the embodiment of magical power. Meliodas too, except his is different in a way that I can't quite put my finger on.' _

"It is," The silver-haired girl nodded, "They have to be stopped." She glanced back at the windows and found that the sun was almost gone from the sky, offering up its last rays before it disappeared into the night. "I should leave you now." Elizabeth stood up, and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Elizabeth," Kagome smiled. _'She's just so sweet.' _

"Goodnight Kagome, I'll see you in the morning," Elizabeth replied, waving to her as she closed the door behind her.

Now alone, Kagome finally had the opportunity to reflect on her thoughts.

_'This morning I was still in Japan, looking for a way to get back to the Warring States Era. But what if I'm not meant to go back?' _That thought sent a pain through her chest. She missed her friends so much, they had supported her when nobody else had and she had made incredible memories that she would never forget. _'I asked to be somewhere I was needed. These people need me, I can't turn my back on them because my time in another place has run out.' _

She walked towards the wardrobe and pulled its wooden doors open slowly, ignoring the slight creak that they made as she did so. Inside were several outfits, but what she was most concerned about was something to sleep in.

"Bingo," Kagome whispered to herself, pulling out a short, white silk nightgown from the bottom of the wardrobe. When she stripped herself of the clothes she had been wearing before, her traditional priestess trousers and a white cropped shirt, she slipped into the white nightgown and admired the lacework that sat just below her collarbone.

_'It's cute,' _She thought with a yawn, barely managing to land on the satin bedsheets before darkness clouded her vision and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

She sat bolt upright, gasping for air.

"Dear gods," Kagome whispered. Her hands clutched the satin sheets tightly as she panted. She had felt something that she had felt only once before, with Naraku. Endless amounts of darkness, coming from five individuals.

Though they were nowhere near her, they were actually somewhere near the base of the country, their auras alone were enough to make her feel completely and utterly overwhelmed without even being near them. Their crushing darkness, their demonic auras, seemed to clash painfully with hers. Even from such a distance, the unrestrained waves of pure demonic energy were enough to make her dizzy.

Her heart was still beating erratically, although she was trying to calm herself down. "Those must be what's left of the Ten Commandments," She lay back down, her head meeting with the soft pillows that surrounded her, "They have so much power, it's almost unbelievable."

She lay there for a while, never focusing on anything in particular, but completely unable to get back to sleep.

_'I feel so on edge,' _She thought. In her mind, alarm bells were ringing. Such an incredible amount of all-consuming darkness, no matter how far away, was more than enough to deeply unsettle her. Unrest plagued her mind. _'Is that really what I'm going up against? It feels like my senses are going wild, and they're not even near me.' _She sat up again, and reached over to her bedside table, quickly striking one of the numerous matches that lay there and lighting one of the candles.

Kagome looked down at her hands. "What's happening?" She whispered to herself. It was as if she could feel the energy beneath the skin, begging to be released. Kagome looked at her palms in wonder, as they began to emit a bright pink light, which disappeared seconds later.

"I've never been able to do that before," She inspected her hands. She didn't _feel _different. In fact, it was as if nothing had happened at all. The only time she had really ever accomplished something like that was when she was dragged down the Bone Eater's Well by Mistress Centipede, and almost purified her. She sighed- unsure of what that could mean and why it even happened.

A small part of her mind couldn't help but think that this newfound ability to release energy from her hands was because of the immense demonic auras she had indirectly encountered, although it wasn't certain.

* * *

_Author's Note: So that's another 4,000 words! I kind of enjoyed writing the Ten Commandments and getting a feel for their dynamics. That last section was probably the toughest to write, but I really wanted to include a scene where Kagome reacts to the Ten Commandments without meeting them, foreshadowing how her powers will react. Anyway, I would like to announce I'm kinda looking for a beta for this story, because I really struggle with editing my own stuff. I'm also most of the way done with plotting teh story, it'll probably be about 20-25 chapters long at the rate we're going at, but maybe longer. We'll see!_

_Thanks for reading, please leave a review, they help keep me motivated! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enchantress**_

_**Chapter four**_

_She begged the well to take her wherever she was needed, and it did exactly that. Kagome didn't expect to be trapped down a well in the middle of Britannia, or to be face to face with a demon again, but she certainly was thankful it gave her the chance to love and be loved again._

* * *

In Kagome's mind, there really was no point in trying to get back to sleep. Her entire body was awake, and her elusive powers so active that she could get them to manifest in her palms like it was nothing. The sun was starting to rise again, the night beginning to disappear once more, although the moon still appeared high in the sky.

She blew out the candle that she had lit, and slowly rose out of bed, ignoring the call of the satin bedsheets.

"I have to say, that's much more comfortable than sleeping on a forest floor," Kagome yawned, stretching like a cat and arching her back. She crept lightly over to the wardrobe, flinching as her warm toes met with the cold stone floor. She pulled the doors open and surveyed the outfits inside. Most of those outfits were dresses, and she couldn't help but be tempted by the fine fabrics used to make them.

After some serious deliberation, she settled on a pair of red trousers, similar to the ones she had arrived in, but tighter against her skin and tapered against the ankles, and a white halter-neck shirt that came to her midriff.

She stood by the window, admiring the sleeping kingdom. In the maze-like streets, she couldn't see a single soul wandering around. It was far too early for that, it would likely be in the next hour or two that people started to rise from their beds and make their way out into the kingdom. Kagome turned on her heel and pushed open the heavy oak door that sealed the room Elizabeth had given to her from the corridor.

As she expected, the hallway was completely unoccupied. Kagome walked along the red carpet that seemed to never end, and down two flights of stone stairs, before reaching what she knew to be the ground floor of the castle. She couldn't help but to once again admire the intricate carvings on the wall that depicted the Goddess race that the people of Liones worshipped. They were truly beautiful, and had obviously taken a long time to make and probably a large sum of money to have made- it was all just a part of the vast display of grandeur that the castle offered.

Tearing her eyes away from the hyper-realistic chiselings, Kagome made her way to the entrance of the palace, struggling to push open the weighted doors. She slipped through the small opening she had made, as there was absolutely no chance she could have pushed the doors open fully without some kind of assistance, and looked to her left, and then to her right.

Those formidable looking guards she had encountered when she entered the castle were sat slumped against the castle's stone walls, snoring heavily, their chest's rising and falling as they slept peacefully.

_'Good to know how well guarded this place is,' _Kagome thought, easily making it past their limp forms without any trouble. _'Now I can finally get a look at this place without people calling me a demon, or being dragged off to meet somebody's superior.'_

It really was picturesque. The streets reminded Kagome of what she thought London would have looked like in the 1300's, but far cleaner. If she squinted, she could see green rolling hills in the distance, although her mind wasn't really focused on anything out of the kingdom.

She strolled through the streets, looking curiously into shop windows and enjoying the chance to view the kingdom. Despite the sheer amount of people living there, the kingdom seemed quaint. The centre was where the majority of the shops were located, although there were a few outliers. The edge of the kingdom had less organised rows of houses, and more greenery, a small river running through it.

It was difficult for her to imagine such a beautiful place being destroyed by a horde of demons, but she knew from experiance that they didn't tend to care much for nature's beauty. Kagome didn't really get much of a chance to explore there, though, as she decided to head back to the castle before people began to dominate the streets.

She had made it to the main street that led directly to the castle. Kagome froze when she saw two other people for the first time that day, just as the sun's rays were beginning to flood into the kingdom.

The first she easily recognised as Merlin- her purple outfit stood out against the white house she was standing in front of, not to mention the incredible amount of power she always managed to exude. The second person, a man, she had never seen before. He had an astonishingly tall frame, almost eleven feet tall if Kagome had to guess. He wore no shirt, showcasing his incredibly athletic physique that any bodybuilder would undoubtedly envy, and dark green trousers that tightly hugged his legs.

Merlin strode towards her, a woven basket filled with various herbs in her hands, closely followed by the man.

"Kagome," She nodded in greeting, "I would like to introduce you to Escanor, the Lion's sin of pride."

Kagome blinked, before turning towards the man, who was looking down at her. "Nice to meet you."

He let out a booming laugh, "It truly is."

_'I see why they call him the sin of pride.'_ Kagome thought with a mental sigh.

"How come you're up so early, Lady Merlin?" She asked, glancing at the basket that Merlin was cradling.

The other woman's golden eyes glanced down towards the basket before travelling back up to stare at Kagome. "I thought that the best time to collect herbs for the specialisation of incantation orbs would be now. To get an incantation orb to have the desired effect, like emitting light, you have to infuse the orb with herbs with similar properties. These herbs in particular are for healing incantation orbs, they reduce blood loss and assist in closing wounds during battle."

Kagome nodded, _'Oh boy, she really is powerful. Being able to create something like that would probably be impossible for me!' _She seemed concerned for a second, remembering the reason she too, was awake before the rest of the kingdom. "Lady Merlin, early this morning I sensed these incredibly dark auras, about five of them, moving north. Do you think it could be the Ten Commandments? The second I sensed them my powers went completely through the roof, I could barely contain them."

Merlin glanced quickly to Escanor and then back to Kagome. "It's entirely possible that those were the Ten Commandments- when I get back to the castle I'll use my sacred treasure, Aldan, to check their position. If they're leaving Camelot, then they're surely looking for a battle."

"And a battle they shall get," Escanor nodded sagely.

"It's to be expected that your Holy energy reacts with the demonic, they are polar opposites. I felt the surge of your energy a few hours ago, but I assumed it was Elizabeth. It would be interesting to see exactly how your abilities differ." Merlin tapped her chin with her free hand, her mind already swirling with a torrent of ideas about experiments that she just _had _to conduct.

"Elizabeth?" Kagome asked, thinking fondly of the kind princess that gave her a room to stay in and clothes to wear.

Merlin nodded, "Elizabeth has light powers, she is exceptionally talented in the art of healing, but she still has a long way to go with using her magic offensively."

"I can recall the time at that hoax of a fighting festival when Princess Elizabeth healed my wounds." Escanor added.

"Woah," Kagome breathed. Powers of light seemed very suitable for Elizabeth, she had a rather pure aura and a sweet personality. _'I wonder how she learnt to control her powers,' _She thought for a second, _'Elizabeth's a princess, she probably has someone to teach her. It seems like everyone here has some kind of magical ability.' _

"Our fellow Sins, Diane and King, have almost reached the castle gates- they should be arriving there in a matter of minutes. Would you like to come and greet them with us, Kagome?"

The raven-haired girl nodded, "Sure!" She walked with the two in relative silence back towards the castle- as they made their way through the streets, more and more people began to spill out into them. _'Wow, there sure are a lot of people here.' _She thought. Kagome received a numerous amount of strange looks from people that she passed- she even recognised a few of the people that gave them to her as having watched her get pulled out of the well.

_'I guess I didn't create a great first impression,' _She thought, barely resisting the temptation to yell back at some random village woman that had just yelled 'demon' at her.

"Why would they call you such a thing, Lady Kagome?" Escanor asked, peering down at the woman that Merlin had introduced him to.

"Ah, um, yesterday Sir Gilthunder and Sir Howzer had to pull me out of the well that I was taken here in, and a lot of people were under the impression I was a demon trapped down there, or some kind of enchanted well." She huffed, scowling at the memory.

He let out another booming laugh, "A demon? You certainly don't seem like one."

"Well that's because I'm _not _a demon," Kagome retorted.

"Diane and King have arrived," Merlin stated, looking towards the castle.

As Kagome turned away from Escanor she saw Meliodas, stood next to a girl, who had to be at least thirty feet tall, her gargantuan form casting a long shadow onto the houses below. She had brunette hair twisted into bunches, and startling purple eyes that contrasted beautifully with the short orange playsuit that she wore, which hugged her well-endowed figure tightly.

Kagome was barely surprised about the whole giantess thing, she had seen her fair share of demons far bigger than the girl standing by Meliodas, who looked like an ant next to her. Herself, Merlin and Escanor all approached the group, the two members of the Seven Deadly Sins seeming happy that their comrades had returned.

"Hey, Kagome!" Meliodas greeted her with a grin and a wave, his usual cheerful personality out in full force.

Kagome waved back, "Hey, Meliodas."

"You gotta meet Diane," He gestured to the giantess, leaning on her leg. "She's one of us, remember, I told ya about her yesterday."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome looked up at Diane, who sat down to inspect the new human hanging around Meliodas.

"Diane, this is Kagome. I met her yesterday, Merlin thinks she's been sent here by the Goddess race. You'll probably be seeing her a lot, she just agreed to help us fight the Ten Commandments. Cool, huh?" Meliodas summarised.

"Nice to meet you too, Kagome." Diane smiled, "How'd you and the Captain meet?"

Kagome sighed, the last thing she really wanted to think about was that damn well Howzer and Gilthunder had to pull her out of.

"Gil and Howzer pulled her out of a well!" Meliodas laughed, "She was stuck down there and the villagers thought she was a demon and wouldn't help her!"

"It wasn't that funny," Kagome groaned.

"It kinda was," Meliodas shrugged. "Where's King? He came back with ya, didn't he?"

Diane nodded, "Yeah, he's inside the castle, talking to Ban and Elizabeth!"

"I'll go get 'em out here, King and Ban need to meet Kagome, right? I'll be back in a sec," Meliodas grinned before strolling into the castle.

"So, you were sent here by the Goddess race? How does that work? Are you a Goddess?" Diane asked, looking curiously at the short girl in front of her.

Kagome shook her head, still smiling at the happy giantess. "I have _some _Holy powers, but it's really nothing compared to what I imagine a true Goddess's power would be like."

"Ooh, could you kill a demon?" Diane seemed to take an almost childlike fascination in the small girl in front of her.

"Yeah, I can! It's really hard trying to get my powers to work when I'm not being attacked, though." Kagome explained, nodding eagerly.

"I used to have the complete opposite when I was younger! It would be really easy for me to use my powers any other time than when I had to fight, I really just felt that I couldn't, ya know?"

Just as Kagome was about to reply, a villager carrying two large sacks of potatoes over his shoulder bumped into her, knocking her to the ground.

She hit the floor with a thud, cringing as her body met with the unforgiving cobblestones. "Aw man," She complained, pulling herself up to look at the man that knocked her over.

He turned to look at her, an almost disgusted look on his face. "Ugh, the wretched demon woman." He scoffed, and proceeded with his stride down the street.

"Geez, aren't you even going to apologise?" Kagome yelled after him, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling frustration start to arise within herself. In an instant, she was in front of the man, looking at him with fierce blue eyes.

He muttered under his breath for a second before drawing his head up and looking her in the eyes.

"Listen here, pal." Kagome began, "I'm not gonna let myself be pushed around by jerks like you that think they're better than other people, you got it?" She jabbed a finger into his chest angrily, watching fear appear in his eyes within seconds.

"Y-yes," He stumbled over his words, adjusting the sacks of potatoes resting on his back and scuttling away like a beetle trying to avoid being trodden on, quickly disappearing amongst the people that had began to pour into the streets.

"Wow, Kagome!" Diane exclaimed, "He looked kinda scared of you, remind me not to make you angry!"

Kagome shrugged it off with a smile and a laugh, watching with intrigue as the heavy wooden castle doors slowly opened, the guards beside them standing to attention.

_'Good to see that the guards are awake,' _Kagome thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

The doors revealed Meliodas and Elizabeth, a rotund pig standing by the latter's ankles, looking somewhat agitated, and two men- the first, almost seven feet tall with blue-white hair, wearing a tight red leather jacket, which ended before his abdominal muscles began, and identical pants, although they seemed to fit much better.

The second man- no, Kagome was certain he couldn't be far above her brother's age, he was most definitely a boy. He had short brown hair, and was wearing a blue raincoat with a yellow hood, and matching boots. The was hovering, resting as if he weighed nothing, on a green pillow which had black rings on it. He wore a rather bored expression, until his eyes landed on Diane, and a large smile broke out across his face.

Kagome watched in wonder as the boy levitated over to Diane, hovering around her head height. Although the giantess was sitting down, her head was still quite a distance from the ground below.

Meliodas strolled over to her, Elizabeth and the other man trailing after him, as well as that spherical pink pig.

"Yo, Kagome!" Meliodas greeted for the second time in minutes.

"Hey Meliodas, Elizabeth," She nodded her head to the princess, who gave her a kind smile back.

"Kagome, this is Ban," He pointed over his shoulder at the man in the red leather ensemble.

Ban leant towards Meliodas, giving him a fanged smirk. "And where'd you meet her?"

"Not again," Kagome groaned as Meliodas dived, once again, into the story of how Gilthunder and Howzer found her in the well.

"From the Goddess race, huh?" Ban narrowed his eyes at her. It wasn't long ago that a member of the Goddess race tried to persuade him to kill Meliodas in exchange for Elaine's revival, through the Horn of Cernunnos- the experience left him less than trusting of them.

"No," Kagome sighed, "I just have Holy powers, I'm not really a Goddess."

"In that case!" His crimson eyes sprung open with excitement as he leapt towards Kagome, grabbing her in a headlock and ruffling her hair. "Welcome to the team, Kagome."

"Hey!" She protested although she was laughing, eventually being released from Ban's strong hold on her.

Ban pointed to the boy chatting animatedly with Diane, hovering above the ground on that pillow. "That's King- I kinda doubt he'll come down to meet ya, he likes Diane the most."

Kagome nodded, before pointing discreetly at the pig trotting around Elizabeth. "Is that pig Elizabeth's pet?"

Ban groaned, "That thing is Hawk, I don't think he'd make a good pet, but ya can try, I won't stop you." He turned in the direction of the pig, "Hawk!" He yelled.

Quickly, the pig trotted up to him, it's hooves clicking loudly against the cobblestone streets. "Oi! I don't like being yelled at, as the Captain of Scraps Disposal, I deserve better than that! The disrespect! A nice big bowl of scraps would make up for it, wouldn't you say?"

Kagome gasped, looking down at Hawk in wonder. "A talking pig," She mused, absentmindedly wondering if it was a part demon, although it appeared entirely animal.

"Get used to it, lady." Hawk huffed.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome drew back, blushing. "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."

"Whatever, lady." The pig replied, "Got any food?"

She shook her head, "No, sorry."

"Eh, you'll be getting some scraps tonight so you can't really complain," Ban shrugged, looking down at Hawk, who shuddered under Ban's intense gaze.

"Meliodas- there is something that I believe requires our attention right now," Merlin addressed Meliodas, knowing that everybody else would hear her.

"What's up, Merlin?" The blonde frowned.

"Earlier, Kagome informed me that she sensed the Ten Commandments moving north," She snapped her fingers, and a teal orb materialised instantaneously above her palm. She gestured for everyone to come closer, which they did without question.

"That's her sacred treasure, isn't it?" Kagome whispered, to nobody in particular.

"It is," Elizabeth nodded, "It allows Lady Merlin to see almost anything."

Merlin muttered a few incomprehensible words under her breath, watching in something akin to amusement as Aldan changed from it's teal hue to a grassy green. Under her spell, Aldan had become almost like the screen of a television, broadcasting the events she wanted to see. The orb showed them fields of grass, littered with daisies and other flowers. It almost panned upwards, showing them the beautiful blue sky of Britannia, before panning left.

The sight made Kagome gasp. The orb, as if it was a camera, turned to show them a view that was far from the cute meadows they had been gazing at for the last thirty seconds. It showed the other half of the field being consumed by fire, the smoke drifting upwards and invading the blue sky, warring with the pure white clouds.

At the centre of the blaze were five silhouettes, their forms consumed by the fire but they were very much alive and thriving within the chaos. Their individual bodies were hard to define, they all stood so close that it was like looking at a mass of pure darkness.

Merlin clicked her fingers again and Aldan vanished. She stared at her comrades, examining their reactions carefully.

"That's," Elizabeth began with tears welling up in her eyes, "That's Istar! The home of the druids!"

"It is," Meliodas nodded gravely, "It appears that what's left of the Ten Commandments are going after the druids."

"That's terrible," Kagome whispered, clutching her hand to her chest- the image of the burning field was branded into her mind. _'I was right when I sensed their darkness,' _She thought sadly, _'They've brought so much suffering here, it's awful.' _

"Poor Zaneri," Elizabeth said softly, "Poor Jenna, too. Istar will be destroyed unless we help!"

"Their wards are strong- I estimate that they will be able to hold off the Ten Commandments for up to a week if they try to maintain them." Merlin stated, "Captain?"

Meliodas nodded, "We need to help. Even if their wards are strong they won't hold forever, and when they come down the druids will be weaker than ever. The Ten Commandments will kill them all- if we stay here then we're letting that happen."

"If we're to help then we should set off before sunset so that we can arrive tomorrow at noon," Merlin looked at her comrades, who all seemed to be in agreement. "Kagome, would you like to join us?"

She didn't even hesitate. The only thought running through her mind was that she had to stop the Ten Commandments before they brought even more destruction to Britannia.

"Yes."

Merlin gave her a half-smile, though Kagome thought it was more of a smirk than anything.

"It's early in the day, we still have time before they reach Istar, they'll want to cause as much destruction and kill as many people as they can before they arrive there- what they need now is to become more powerful, and absorbing the souls of the dead is their way of regaining their strength." Merlin explained.

"We can't let Istar be destroyed," Meliodas said resolutely, "The druids are long-time allies of Liones and they helped us when we were in need, we can't stay here and do nothing about their sacred land being destroyed."

"The druids are Holy people with light powers, they worship the Goddess race and derive their power from them. The druids aided us before our battle with the Ten Commandments two weeks ago, it's logical that we do the same." Merlin supplied.

"So, pack your bags, guys." Ban sighed, "We'll meet at the Boar Hat tavern in three hours, yeah?"

There was a chorus of agreement, the Sins and Kagome going their separate ways to prepare for the long journey ahead.

* * *

As she entered the palace, Kagome walked quickly by the guards, avoiding their stares and rushing back up to the room Elizabeth provided for her and staring out of the window.

She put a hand against the cool glass, admiring the bustling people making their way through the streets.

"It's the right thing to do," Kagome told herself. Perhaps if she went with these people she would find that camaraderie that she had been missing ever since she had left the Warring States Era.

_'I miss them,' _She thought, the golden eyes of Inuyasha fleeting through her mind, the way that Miroku would do morally grey things to put a roof over their heads, Sango's sister-like concern and Shippou's childish fascination with candy were all things that she longed to see again, but found herself moving away from.

_'But what if here is where I'm meant to belong?' _She couldn't help but feel that something big was coming, that there was a storm on the horizon that she just couldn't see yet. A wave of anxiety flooded through her at the thought of having to face those impossibly dark auras that she had sensed during the night, though that dread was quickly replaced by an abundance of determination to _help _people, simply because she wanted to.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Kagome strode over to the wardrobe and pulled out the outfits she deemed most battle-worthy - as much as she loved wearing skirts and dresses, she had learnt, through years of torment in the Feudal Era, that skirts were far from appropriate battle attire.

She tossed the clothing onto the bed, rummaging around at the bottom of the wardrobe before finding a soft green sack to put her clothes in. She quickly folded them and placed them in the bag, tying the drawstrings and carrying the bag on her shoulder.

"Well, I guess this is the beginning," She smiled, pushing the door to her room open and making her way out into the corridor.

"Kagome!" Elizabeth waved to her from the end of the hallway, herself about to walk down the stone staircase. "Are you off to the Boar Hat, too?"

"Hey Elizabeth! Yeah I am off to the Boar Hat, that's where Ban said we should meet," Kagome nodded, "Now that I think about it, I have no idea where it is."

Elizabeth laughed lightly, "You should come with me, I'm just leaving."

"Earlier this morning, Merlin told me you have light powers," Kagome said as they made their way outside their castle and onto the streets.

The princess nodded, her silver-blue hair falling over her shoulders. "I didn't even know I had them until a while ago- but I'd been using them for most of my life to heal people without even realising it."

"That's amazing," Kagome breathed, thinking of how drastically different that was to her. She had to be forced into a battle situation with Miss Centipede to get even the tiniest bit of Holy energy out of her body.

"Hm," Elizabeth sighed, "The Boar Hat's right over there," She pointed to beyond the edge of the kingdom, to a white tavern with a terracotta tile roof atop a green hill. "Diane, Gowther and I work as barmaids there."

"Gowther?" Kagome asked as they took a left, leaving the main streets to walk down a dusty, well-trodden trail towards the Boar Hat tavern.

"He's one of the Seven Deadly Sins, the goat's sin of lust. He's quiet most of the time, and he can't really understand emotions, but he enjoys being a barmaid. He should be at the Boar Hat, too. Lady Merlin has probably already told him all about going to Istar." Elizabeth said softly.

* * *

_Author's Note: 4460 words. I had no idea where I wanted to end that, but it seemed about right there and I was sick of writing this chapter. I'm trying to develop Kagome's relationships with the other characters but man am I getting bored, I can't wait for the next few chapters! I have so many ideas and I can't wait to write them. I'm super sorry it's been over a week since I updated. I'm gonna try to update once a week, but I really want to make every chapter as good as possible. I'm pretty sure I mentioned it in the last chapter, but I'm looking for a beta reader because I'm terrible at grammar, bad at rereading my own work and often repeat myself. I'd like to say that I really appreciate all of the reviews, they're the reason I keep writing! _

_Please review, thank you! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enchantress**_

_**Chapter five**_

_She begged the well to take her wherever she was needed, and it did exactly that. Kagome didn't expect to be trapped down a well in the middle of Britannia, or to be face to face with a demon again, but she certainly was thankful she had the chance to love and be loved again. _

* * *

That hill that the Boar Hat was supposedly atop was, in fact, not a hill. Kagome almost fainted when the hill started to move, and when she realised that the hill was a gargantuan green pig- Hawk's mom, apparently.

"Dear gods," She muttered, as herself and Elizabeth finally reached the tavern perched on the back of Hawk's mom. "It's on top of a giant green pig. A huge green pig."

"I was freaked out, too," Elizabeth said softly, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Hawk and his mom are rather unusual."

"Phew," Kagome sighed as she looked up at the bar, which they had made it to. The Boar Hat was strangely built, there was no doubt about it. The foundations of the tavern were green wooden planks, which carried on up the walls of the building, framing the windows. The terracotta tiled roof was an assortment of varying shades of orange, some tiles having been replaced recently and some quite clearly having been there for years. There seemed to be three levels above the ground floor, with overhanging windows framed once again with the green wooden planks. The top floor even had a balcony. Overall, the entire place seemed quite precarious and ready to fall apart at a moment's notice.

"Welcome to the Boar Hat," The princess smiled, pushing open the door for Kagome, to reveal the inside of the tavern. It was nicely decorated, opposite the door was the bar, which Meliodas was behind, inspecting the range of bottles of ale.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth greeted him, walking over to sit on a stool at the bar and converse with him.

Sat at one of the tables were Merlin and Escanor, the former looking into Aldan, the latter looking at it's user. At another one of the tables sat Ban, the boy that Kagome recognised as being called King and a girl that looked identical to Diane, only smaller.

"Kagome!" Diane squealed, now wearing a pink jumpsuit that fit her smaller body.

"Diane?"

"Ooh," Diane began excitedly, "I'm small now, it's so much better being able to travel in the Boar Hat with the Captain and the others!"

"Wow, Diane," Kagome smiled.

The brunette nodded eagerly, "Merlin made me a potion to help me shrink down to this size." She looked down at her body in admiration. "Being small is so fun!"

"Yo, Kagome." Ban greeted her with a wave, before returning to his conversation with King, who spared her a glance but didn't bother to introduce himself.

"Well, now that everybody's here, I guess we can get going!" Meliodas announced, striding up to the door, pulling it open and yelling something to Hawk's mom, who gave a loud snort of approval.

The instant Meliodas closed that wooden door behind him, the very ground below them started to move.

Kagome made a surprised noise and fell onto a table, Diane doing the same seconds later.

The tavern moved again, Hawk's mom beginning to move towards Istar.

"It sure takes some getting used to," Diane shrugged, pulling herself off the table and helping Kagome up.

The door to the left of the bar was forcefully thrust open, and Kagome turned her head to look at the figure entering the bottom floor of the Boar Hat tavern.

"It is I, the goat's sin of lust, Gowther." The pink-haired man said monotonously. Kagome looked him over, raising her eyebrows upon seeing that he was wearing a pink shirt and blue skirt, with one blue sock travelling to above his knees. He pushed up the silver glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and surveyed the room. He put a peace sign to his forehead. "Sparkle!"

"Hey, Gowther. Did you just wake up?" Meliodas asked cheerfully.

The man tilted his head. "I was not asleep. I have no need for sleep, I was merely readjusting my powers for optimum efficiency in battle against the Ten Commandments through disconnecting my consciousness with my body. Or, as you humans would put it, 'recharging'."

Kagome gave the man, now known as Gowther, an inquisitive look, but he did not approach her, or comment on it.

_'Strange,' _Kagome thought.

"So, Diane, how long do you think the journey'll be?" Kagome asked, sitting down opposite Diane.

"A few hours at most, Istar is a central land. Travelling to places like the Kingdom of Camelot would take ages, Hawk's mom can cover a lot of ground but she can only travel for so long." She shook her head, "Anyway, Kagome, you'll get to see more of Britannia this way and we can get to know each other!"

"Sure," Kagome smiled. Diane was full of life, opinionated and disinclined to let people control her, Diane was exactly Kagome's type of person.

The two talked for hours on end, Kagome managing to tear her mind away from thoughts about being on a giant green pig, and actually listening intently to the stories Diane told her.

_'She's been on some insane adventures,' _Kagome thought. _'I can't believe that some of those Holy Knights had drank demon blood to enhance their power. People are so full of greed and ignorance, it's horrifying.' _

"Aw come on," Ban complained, throwing the cards down on the table, looking at King in frustration.

"You cheated and you still lost," King shook his head. "Incredible."

Ban rolled his eyes, "I would have won if you hadn't played that last card."

"Too bad," The fairy king responded, drifting off his wooden stool and floating towards Diane and the woman she was sat opposite.

"Diane," He greeted calmly, sparing Kagome a glance.

"Hey, King!" Diane beamed, "Did you just beat Ban?"

The boy nodded, "As if it was difficult."

"Please, I went easy on ya," Ban retorted, his signature grin on his face.

"Somehow I don't believe that," The giantess giggled. "So, what's up King? Ooh, wait. King, this is Kagome, Kagome this is King."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome smiled at the young boy levitating above the floor of the tavern.

"You too," He nodded. "Diane, we have approximately an hour left before we reach Istar, just to remind you to take your potion in half an hour."

She nodded, playing with her brunette hair. "Thanks, King." He drifted away, towards Ban. "I asked him to remind me, the potion can take a while to bring me back to my normal size, Merlin's powers can help, but I don't want her to waste energy before a battle."

"Right," Kagome nodded. If she hadn't seen so many weird events in the Feudal Era, then perhaps she would be extremely paranoid and desperate to get home. But, she wasn't.

_'I miss Mama, Gramps and Souta...but I feel like I need to help these people. I could sense those Ten Commandments before, their darkness is so strong, and I have the power to help. They'd be proud of me, even if they're worried,' _She reasoned with herself, shuddering at the thought of the upcoming battle.

"Not long now," Diane chirped, seeming excited at the prospect of the fight.

Merlin stood up, catching the attention of everyone in the room. With a rhythmic click of her slender fingers, Aldan was hovering above her hand.

"Lady Merlin?" Elizabeth stood up, looking inquisitively at the mage.

She gestured with one finger for them to come closer, beckoning them towards her.

Kagome and Diane stood up, the two of them rushing towards Merlin, sporting matching concerned expressions.

"What's up?" Meliodas asked, leaping over the bar and towards Merlin and Escanor's shared table in the tavern.

Gowther tilted his head, looking at the teal orb expectantly. "Whatever is the matter?"

She waved her hand over Aldan, washing away the teal colour, which was replaced instantly with the image of a grassy hill, stone henge-esque rocks scattered throughout the land in ceremonial shapes. The orb showed them a serene landscape, with women and men, all dressed in brightly coloured robes standing, poised for battle.

"Zaneri and Jenna," Elizabeth gasped softly, pointing to two of the women at the front of the crowd of warriors with a shaky finger.

The orb changed, the green hills distorting, becoming drenched in red, a heavy fire consuming the grass.

Merlin waved her hand over the orb again, Aldan's original teal colour returning to cover up the images.

"The druids have let their wards down," She announced.

"Why?" Kagome asked, "I thought they could hold the Ten Commandments off for almost a week!"

Merlin nodded, "But when they let their wards down they would be completely drained, easy targets for the Ten Commandments."

"So what you're saying is, they've decided to fight while they still have a chance?" Kagome asked, but she already knew the answer. She felt a rush of sympathy and brought her hand, clenched in a fist, to her chest.

"It's a tactical decision. They will fight while they can maximise the effectiveness of their power against their opponents." Gowther said monotonously, pushing his silver-rimmed glasses up his nose.

"Gowther's right." Merlin nodded, as she snapped her fingers Aldan vanished. "They have a higher chance of survival if they fight now, but I expect there will still be a great many casualties."

"We should probably go a bit quicker," Meliodas grinned, dashing over to the door of the tavern, pulling is open and yelling something to Hawk's mom, who responded with a loud snort.

The speed they were travelling at increased dramatically in a few seconds. Kagome staggered, falling and landing on a wooden table, Diane joining her in the fall a few seconds later.

"Diane, are you okay?" King flew quickly over to her, inspecting her.

"I'm fine, King," Diane groaned, pulling herself up. "Hey Merlin, I could probably use that potion right now."

The mage nodded, a vial of pink liquid appearing in the air directly in front of Diane's face. Diane snatched the vial from the air, looking at it with determined violet eyes for a few seconds before pressing the glass to her lips and drinking the liquid quickly.

She grimaced, wiping her lips. "That tastes gross."

"What's going oooooon?" Hawk squealed, bursting into the bottom floor of the tavern from the same door that Gowther emerged from.

"We're officially on the outskirts of Istar, prepare yourselves!" Meliodas announced cheerily, giving the group a thumbs up.

"Whatever, Captain." Ban sighed, "Melascula's mine, if she's gonna die it's gonna be me that kills her."

"Melascula?" Kagome whispered to Diane.

The brunette nodded. "Melascula of Faith. There's also Gloxinia of Repose, Drole of Patience, Zeldris of Piety and Estarossa of Love."

Kagome took in a deep breath. Hearing their names made the threat seem so much more _real, _and the fact that they were likely just minutes away, especially at the speed they were travelling at, was beginning to set in. It was in that moment, her powers flared to life.

Their dark, all encompassing auras hit her. It seemed like darkness was flooding through the surrounding area, corrupting everything in its path. She glanced out of the window, seeing smouldering fields of grass below them, and the occasional large ceremonial rock.

"We're here." Meliodas said, his cheery expression gone, replaced by a more battle-appropriate attitude.

She squeezed her eyes closed tightly, the surge of Holy energy that was running through her was difficult to contain, almost trying to escape from her body.

"Oh, man," She whispered, amazed. Never before had she felt so much raw power flowing through her.

"Ya okay, Kagome?" Meliodas tilted his head, "Not too nervous, are ya?"

She gave him a genuine smile, managing to repress her powers without having a clue how she did it. "I'll be fine."

"You'll do great, Kagome," Diane reassured her kindly, "We'll be there to help you out."

"Don't worry," Elizabeth said softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sir Meliodas will make sure we get through this."

"Ready to go, then?" Diane called, glancing around the room. "Let's go, I can feel the potion starting to work already."

Ban yawned, swinging a silver three-sectioned staff over his shoulder. "Don't get ya panties in a twist. Come on, let's get this over with before the druids get themselves wiped off the face of the earth."

The entire group proceeded to the door, and stood atop Hawk's mom, looking down at the destruction both below and ahead of them. Normally, Kagome would be freaking out about the giant pig, but in the moment, she had an entirely renewed sense of determination to help these people, as if it were her duty.

Several hundred feet in front of them, the battle was raging on. The first thing that Kagome saw was the druid people, three hundred or so men and women, dressed in brightly coloured tunics and dresses, holding weapons like staffs and poorly constructed swords. The fields around them blazed, several injured people lying down, bleeding into the grass, waiting to be consumed by the fire.

At the forefront of the people were two women, one with blonde hair tied behind her head, wearing a red dress lined with yellow flowers, the other woman with long brunette hair secured in a braid that rested on her shoulder, wearing a matching white long skirt and shirt with pink flowers scattered throughout. Both women wore fierce expressions, standing strong in the face of adversity. Casting a long shadow over them was a taller man with a purple sash draped around his shoulders, holding a staff.

It was then that Kagome caught her first glimpse of the Ten Commandments.

Their auras were nearly overwhelming, there was no confusion in her mind when she glanced at them that they _must _be the Ten Commandments.

The first one that she saw was a girl, with long lilac hair floating around her, encased in a swirling mass of pure demonic energy that sent her powers into a frenzy, practically begging to be released.

Ban growled at the sight of the girl. "I'll be the one to kill her," He vowed, turning to the sins and giving them a salute before running and leaping off Hawk's mom and into the fray.

Kagome gasped, watching Ban rush towards the woman, fury practically rolling off him in waves.

"That's Melascula," Elizabeth said. "That's Drole," She pointed to the ginormous figure of a male, his body entirely blue and extremely muscular. He had four arms, around two of which were ornate gold bands. His head was covered with a white scrap of fabric that blew in the raging wind but did not leave his head.

Kagome tore her wide eyes away from the giant, and across the battle field.

"Diane," Merlin put a hand on the giantess' shoulder, her outfit changing to her original orange jumpsuit. "It is time."

Diane nodded resolutely. "See ya, Kagome." She smiled, waving to the Japanese girl before rushing off Hawk's mom, as Ban had done earlier. The second her body hit the ground, she transformed, her previous height restored so that she towered above everyone else at an astonishing thirty feet tall.

"Woah," Kagome breathed.

"Ahead is Gloxinia of Repose," Merlin nodded towards a dainty man, hovering in the air, with gorgeous rainbow wings protruding from his back, his pink hair blowing in the wind. "King will handle him, Gowther, you are best suited to assist him there."

Both men nodded, neither having any objections. With a click of Merlin's slender fingers, they too were gone, and stood opposite Gloxinia, stopping his attack on two young druid boys.

"Zeldris of Peity," Merlin gestured to a short man, dressed in a red full body suit, plunging down his chest to reveal his muscles, silver gauntlets travelling half-way up his arms.

_'Hey! He sure looks a whole lot like Meliodas,' _Kagome thought, although she quickly dismissed it.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Meliodas looked up at the princess. "This could get dangerous, please don't get yourself hurt."

She nodded.

"We'll need your help afterwards, though. It seems like there's a lot of injured people," Meliodas said, "Catch ya later." He walked confidently towards the edge of Hawk's mom's body, dropping off the edge, completely unconcerned.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth gasped, rushing closer to gaze down at him on the battlefield.

"And, Estarossa of Love." Merlin looked pointedly at the last commandment. Kagome followed her gaze, her eyes landing on him.

He looked rather bored, charcoal eyes glancing from beneath short silver hair at the corpses and the injured bodies littering the land. He even looked at his hands, encased in silver gauntlets, as if they were more interesting to him. He was dressed in a purple coat that exposed his broad chest and billowed in the ferocious winds.

"These are our opponents," Merlin continued.

"I think it's time we show them a fight." Escanor joined the conversation for the first time, stepping between Merlin and Kagome, his heavy divine axe resting on his shoulder as if it were lighter than air.

Merlin offered him a smirk. "I agree. Kagome, you're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied, her body aflame with raw energy, nearly escaping from her body.

"Good." Was the only response she received from Merlin, before the three were suddenly standing in the grass.

She barely had time to think- to truly take in the cataclysmic energy flowing through the land around her, to understand the pain of those dying slowly, fighting for their land.

The experience that was being involved in a battle was not easily forgotten. The sights- dead bodies of comrades and strangers alike, haunted her for weeks after battles took place, igniting something akin to survivors guilt in her. The sounds of people dying, begging for their lives, uttering their last words or screaming their final battle cry, were echoing through her mind. The things she had witnessed in the Feudal Era were more than enough reason for her to get involved in this fight. If she could help it, she would stop others from seeing and hearing the things that she had to.

Kagome heard an ear-piercing scream to her left, and whipped her head around to see what was happening.

The girl with lilac hair, Melascula, had torn the milky white soul out of a druid woman's body and was proceeding to try and consume it, only to be stopped by a swift blow from Ban's three-sectioned staff.

A flame of compassion was lit within her as she looked around the battlefield.

"My, my," a voice came from behind her.

It was in that instant that Kagome found herself face to face with the commandment of love, Estarossa.

* * *

"My, my," Estarossa drawled, approaching the woman from behind.

He could sense it- the glaring purity that flowed off her, drawing him in. He knew that she was the one he and the others had sensed. In person, the Holy energy that she practically exuded was so much more tempting. He wasn't like Melascula, trailing after souls like a lost puppy and hoping that one of them would give him great strength, but this time, he couldn't help it.

She turned around to face him, with wide blue eyes and her lips slightly parted, she truly did look like an angel as the wind blew her hair around her face. She looked around her, seemingly for the two sins that had been stood next to her moments ago, but had moved on to try and kill Drole, although their success was rather limited.

Her expression changed in an instant, from confusion to determination.

He stepped towards her, studying her closely. "You have an extremely pure soul, yet you're not a Goddess. Interesting."

She ignored what he had said, clenching her fists at her sides, a wave of Holy energy rolling off her. He winced, "That's not playing nice, is it?"

A man of the druid race rushed towards him, rusty sword in hand, his other arm outstretched, about to make contact with Estarossa's chest. The demon raised his hand, looking uninterestedly at the druid warrior screaming a battle cry at him, readying for an attack.

"You killed my people!" The man roared, hot tears spilling down his face as he shook with rage, swinging the sword towards his opponent. "Purge!" He yelled, swiping a hand close to Estarossa's face, but the commandment moved swiftly, avoiding both blows with ease.

"Huh," Estarossa nodded, "So the druids still have the power of 'purge' after all. Though it does seem like it's lost the edge it used to have- you came close to hitting me and I didn't feel an ounce of holiness."

The man cowered under Estarossa's intense stare, knowing that the commandment would strike back.

"Perhaps you should practice, holy powers do work best when pit against demonic energy," Estarossa's lips turned upwards slightly, in an almost smile. He held his palm out, closing his eyes for a split second, before tiny beads of pure darkness gathered over his palm, knitting together to form a sphere of pure demonic energy. The instant that the dark sphere was fully formed, Estarossa drew his hand back and then hurled it at the druid man.

The orb flew through the air, almost meeting its intended target.

Kagome, snapping out of her state of shock, threw herself in front of the man, fully prepared to take the hit for a man she didn't know. Instinctively, she put her hands out in front of her in a protective way, any control that she had over the raging energy contained within her was completely gone.

A torrent of swirling pink energy manifested in the air, forming a dome around Kagome's body and the shocked form of the druid man, leaving a pink translucent barrier separating the two from the commandment.

The sphere of darkness made contact with the barrier, for a brief moment it became deformed, almost recoiling from the barrier's energy and ricocheting off the barrier, back towards Estarossa. He gave the sphere a glance, and it disappeared, vanishing without a trace of it ever even existing.

She gasped, looking down at her hands in wonder and then back to the barrier.

"Dear gods," She breathed, "I really did it!"

"A g-goddess," The man stumbled over his words, looking at Kagome with a hopeful smile on his blood smeared face.

"How come I did that?" Kagome completely ignored him, the familiar rush that she associated with her powers was still there, and had not been extinguished like it had before.

Estarossa stood still, completely and utterly transfixed by the woman before him.

The barrier disappeared, allowing him to truly take her in once more.

"You okay?" She glanced quickly at the man behind her, looking him over for any severe injuries that required immediate attention, although there were none.

"Incredible," Estarossa allowed a small smile to grace his face.

"So you're one of the Ten Commandments," The woman spoke to him for the first time, her fists tightly clenched at her sides, rage running hot through her veins.

"Estarossa, pleasure to meet you," He introduced himself, stepping closer to her. "You are quite the challenge, I haven't sensed such Holy power since the time of the Goddess race."

She glared at him, "You killed those people, didn't you?" She pointed at the corpses littering the fields, their blood staining the grass, running red through the meadows.

"Only the ones foolish enough to attack me. I didn't come here looking for souls to eat, I came here looking for _fun_," He looked around at the carnage, "And I've definitely found it."

"You're a monster," She spat.

"Darling, at least give me the pleasure of knowing your name before I'm forced to kill you," He purred, bringing a gauntlet-encased hand to cup her cheek.

* * *

_Author's Note: 4118 words! Not as long as the last chapter, but still incredibly tough to write. I enjoyed experimenting with Kagome's relationships with the sins, especially Kagome and Diane and Kagome and Ban. As I mentioned in the last chapter, I'm looking for a beta! I apologise for any mistakes but I don't really have anyone to correct them! Sorry for slowed updates, but I've began work on a Kagome x-over fic and I'm looking for suggestions and requests for that, and this story will probably be updates once a week or every fortnight. _


End file.
